


My Universities

by Seagullwing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, Not Epilogue Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-War, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagullwing/pseuds/Seagullwing
Summary: Hermione's story about her final year at the University of Magic. Ordinary student life, lectures and parties; unrequited love; and a mysterious new professor... [A translation from Russian of Cait Sith's story. HG/SS, not epilogue compliant.]
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Мои Университеты](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754140) by Cait Sith. 



> **Author:** Cait Sith. Permission for translation was granted.  
>  **Beta:** Many thanks to my superb beta, PensievePrince (fanfiction.net). I wouldn't be able to do it without you.  
>  **Second Beta:** Firefly.1212 (fanfiction.net). There are no words to describe how grateful I am for your incredible work.  
>  **About Story:** This story is a complete one, consists of 14 chapters, and is one of my favourite HG/SS fanfics. The translation is still in progress, though I promise to finish it. The first 11 chapters are posted on fanfiction.net, but I'm in the process of editing them, so I'll be posting the edited chapters here and also replace them on fanfiction.net. You can read all the available chapters there but here I'll post only the edited ones. Please, enjoy!  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR and I make no money from this fanfic.

_“The worst way to miss someone is to have them sitting right next to you and know you can never have them.”_

  * _Gabriel García Márquez_



1st of September, Monday:

September that year was unusually chilly. The very first day started with nasty drizzle and while hurrying to the station, I was forced to use an umbrella. There were Muggles around, so I couldn't resort to magic.

It had been a long time since I'd been so happy to arrive at Platform 9 ¾ — there were no signs of rain here. Parents had already seen their children off to Hogwarts and left, but countless wizards and witches still milled about the platform. These were students of one of the five currently existing magical universities — Stonehenge University of Magical Sciences — as well as their nearest and dearest.

I arrived alone — my friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny couldn't come to the station because they were resuming their Auror Training. I stood on tiptoe, trying to spot a familiar face as I made my way through the crowd, constantly apologising and getting apologies in return. Finally, I smiled gleefully. I waved to attract her attention, as I was still too far away to call out to her. Thankfully, the elderly wizard blocking my path stepped aside, and I was blessed with a fierce hug from my university friend Claudia Marinescu.

"How was your summer, 'Mione? Did you enjoy yourself? Why didn't you write more often? So much has happened, you wouldn't believe it! Did you see any of our folks?"

I was slightly taken aback by the hail of questions, and only managed to reply, "I did ask you not to call me "'Mione", didn't I?"

"Oh, still a nagger! And I was afraid you would change over the summer and I wouldn't recognize you! Wait, your hair seems different… You cut it!"

"A little," I answered with a smile.

"It suits you! I've already seen Dick — he's with Jason on the train. I stayed out here to wait for you. Come on!"

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the person I had dreamt about all summer. Richard Montague — Dick — was a good friend of mine. We had met about a year ago when Claudia had started seeing Jason. Jason was the Quidditch team captain, so she was obliged to attend his matches. I often tagged along, and eventually became acquainted with everyone on the team, including Dick.

A pure-blood wizard, he had sophisticated manners, a subtle sense of humour, a pleasant appearance and the most enchanting smile. I couldn't resist his charm, but it wasn't really in my nature to flirt with guys. I wanted to be liked for who I was without any foolish pretences and coquetry. Besides, I wasn't very good at it. As a result, my relationship with Dick never progressed beyond friendship, which greatly upset me.

We talked about the summer throughout the train journey to university. Claudia and Jason had spent it together in Brazil, while Dick had travelled to Romania with his father on a scientific expedition.

"Father has been very stressed about his age, so I decided to introduce him to some vampires. The youngest turned out to be one hundred and thirteen, which cheered Dad up immensely," Dick said, smiling teasingly.

"Let's hope your father would never dream of adopting _their_ lifestyle to retain his youth," I joked.

"Oh no, he's on an all-carb diet. Protein is off-limits," Dick answered, and I couldn't help but smile.

As the train took us west across England, I thought about my life. I liked university. I was very fond of the many witches and wizards who studied and taught there: most of them were accomplished, intelligent and well-educated. Sometimes it felt like I had been transported into the nineteenth century, particularly considering the old-fashioned clothing style the alumni tended to wear.

Of course, there were exceptions. Claudia, for example. No matter how well we got along, it was impossible not to admit she was noisy, talkative, flirtatious and a bit spoilt. But she easily won people over and was always friendly. I rarely heard her speak ill of anyone — at least not intentionally or seriously.

I was captivated by student life — the rush, the freedom, the desire to discover myself and gain one of the world's greatest treasures: knowledge.

"Oh, you still don't know!" Claudia suddenly exclaimed, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"It's possible, but I try my best to avoid such situations, so I'm all ears," I replied teasingly.

"Do you remember Professor Torrent?"

"How could I forget him? He drove us mad with his tedium and stubbornness for an entire year."

"He resigned! We have a new lecturer on Poisons and Antidotes this year: Professor Veans." Claudia squeezed my hands in hers, delighted. "Isn't that brilliant?"

"Yes, that's great," I admitted, smiling. "But let's wait before we celebrate. We don't know what this new professor is like."

"Oooh, my dad met him. He said he was a 'pleasant young man, composed and sensible'. Do you get it? Young man! He could be cute!"

"Why would you care?" I replied, glancing at Jason. He was talking to Dick, waving his hands animatedly.

"What do you mean?!" Claudia's eyes burned in anticipation.

"If we take into account the fact that your boyfriend is sitting opposite me, my confusion is understandable."

"Oh, you're so uptight. Where do you get it from?"

I sighed. How was I to know?

"Well, think about exams, for example," Claudia explained. "If he's young, you can give him a couple of flirty smiles, and a good mark is in your pocket."

"It's not the marks, it's the knowledge that matters—"

"Jason, have you chosen a new Keeper?" Claudia interrupted me pointedly. She always did that if she thought I was being too nerdy. I'd stopped taking offense.

"Yeah. Kenneth did such a great job last year, so we'll take him to the university team."

"He's as dumb as a tree!" Claudia cried.

"The Quidditch team isn't selected according to intellectual ability," Dick noted.

"Then it's not surprising that the two of you got in," my friend mocked.

"Claudia!" I exclaimed.

Jason and Dick just smiled indulgently. It was impossible to get angry with her, even if she was completely obnoxious. I shook my head in disapproval and stared out of the window.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

We arrived at the Stonehenge campus shortly before lunch. Accompanied by hundreds of other students, we immediately headed towards the main building of the university — Merlin's Campus.

An incredibly important ceremony awaited me, and I was very tense. This year, I had been appointed as the Lead.

Surrounded by a crowd of students, we finally reached the inner courtyard of Merlin's Campus. A large, traditional building which resembled a vast mansion stood in the centre — I walked up to the massive doors and stopped in front of them as soft music began to play.

My emotions almost overwhelmed me — being the Lead was a great honour. Two first-year girls brought me a velvet cushion, on which laid a carved wooden hammer. I carefully picked it up and knocked on the door three times. The noise resounded across the lawn — the hammer was enchanted.

"Who knocks on the doors of science?" a male voice rang out.

"I, a Wizard," I replied. My voice echoed around the courtyard.

"What do you seek?"

"Spiritual awakening through diligent work and hard labour, as I devote my life to Knowledge."

"Then welcome, and may everyone who pursues the same goals enter also."

The huge doors flung open and the professors, led by Rector Newman, gathered on the steps before the students.

"I now declare the academic year has begun!" the Rector said solemnly.

I took a deep breath and entered the castle, other students filing after me.

The professors lined the corridor down which we walked, greeting their students with smiles. My gaze met the surprised look of unfamiliar green eyes — this must be Professor Veans. He really was quite attractive.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

In the Uroboros Hall — a spacious room that hosted various events, conferences, and receptions for important guests — the students sat on wooden benches facing the small podium where Rector Newman stood. As was tradition, he gave the opening speech, explained the rules to the first-years, and wished soon-to-be graduates good luck with writing their diplomas. Whilst I struggled to listen, Claudia tried to obtain the timetable from our class's Head Boy, Julius Glauber. She succeeded right at the end of the Rector's speech.

Jason and Dick left for their college building, and Claudia and I hurried to the Dining Hall, which was opposite Merlin's Campus across a rather large lawn.

As I chose a side dish, Claudia shared the information she'd procured. "Here's the schedule for today. Bibliography after lunch, and then Poisons." She made a vague sound, obviously expressing joy, and continued her report. "And here is the general schedule. Hurray, no classes on Saturday!"

"Great!" I agreed. "I can go home every Sunday and spend Saturday in the library."

Claudia folded her arms. "No, Hermione. You can spend all Saturday morning in the library, 'cause we'll go to Quidditch at noon."

"But when…? I don't know…"

"Don't you want to go to the matches? You enjoyed it last year!"

"I'll think about it," I said uncertainly. "Now let's hurry, we don't have much time."

──────── • ✤ • ────────

After Bibliography, which Claudia dubbed as 'the most perverse way to kill time', we headed to the small auditorium in the laboratory wing, where Poisons lectures were held.

"Merlin, I'm so on edge!" Claudia said as we walked along a long corridor. Her voice echoed unpleasantly in the emptiness. "I'm so eager to see him as soon as possible. Aww."

"Claudia, I beg you, please stop making these terrible noises."

"Aren't you curious about what Professor Veans looks like?" Claudia demanded, grabbing my hand. "Doesn't your heart tremble with anticipation?" She pressed my hand to her chest. "Doesn't it sweetly falter at the thought that our new professor is a handsome young man?"

I winced at Claudia's uncomfortable familiarity. To be frank, I didn't like to be touched. I didn't know how to explain it, but any contact not initiated by me made my skin crawl.

"Let's start with the fact that he is our teacher. That rules out any possible thoughts of a relationship, other than a professional one," I said, pulling my hand from her grasp. "Therefore, it's probably preferable that our lecturers are either elderly or women."

"Or ugly," Claudia added. "Like Torrent."

"Or ugly," I agreed.

"You're wrong," Claudia stopped at the window and pulled me to face her. "Loads of professors have found their other halves here at the university. Do you know how often teachers fall in love with their students or assistants and end up marrying them?"

"No idea."

"All the time! My dad met my mum here. Truth be told, she wasn't a student, but her sister, Aunt Rose, was. She became quite ill, and Mum was visiting her when she met my dad."

"That's completely different. Anyway, I've already seen Professor Veans."

Claudia's eyes widened. "No way! When did you manage that?"

"At the opening ceremony." I turned and walked down the corridor, expecting Claudia to follow me.

I was not disappointed.

"Really? How did you know it was him? And what does he look like?"

"I don't know for sure. Maybe I was mistaken. It was just an intuition. As for his looks, you'll see him for yourself in a couple of minutes."

Claudia sighed as we entered the lecture hall and climbed the stairs to the back of the room.

"Hermione Granger trusts her own intuition. Yeah, and pigs might fly!"

"We're at the University of Magic. Anything is possible here."

──────── • ✤ • ────────

Professor Veans entered the auditorium as the Old Tower's clock chimed — he was not even a second late.

Claudia sighed, along with several other female students. I nodded in satisfaction — I was right. In front of me stood the very same blond, green-eyed man I had seen earlier. His watchful gaze quickly passed over the students, as if appraising us. Claudia, obviously wanting to somehow express her delight with the teacher's appearance, painfully jabbed me with her elbow.

"Are you nuts?" I hissed.

"Sorry, I…"

Professor Veans turned to me. "Is something wrong, Miss…?"

Somehow, I managed not to blush to the roots of my hair. "Granger. Miss Granger," I replied firmly. "It's alright, sir, I'm sorry."

"Well, Miss Granger," Professor Veans drawled in a honeyed voice. "I hope it will remain that way."

I bashfully lowered my eyes. The teacher's gaze was too piercing for me to keep looking at him.

The next instant, the lecture hall door opened, and three students froze at the entrance.

" Can I help you, gentlemen?" Professor Veans inquired in a tone that might have been commenting on the weather.

"Uhh… We…" one stammered, "we're here for the lecture."

"The lecture began two minutes ago. If during four years of study you haven't learned how to arrive for class on time, I have serious doubts about allowing you to work with poisons."

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," said one of the intruders.

"I do not doubt that. As for now, you are dismissed."

"But…"

"You are disturbing your colleagues and myself. Goodbye."

The trio shrugged and left the room, muttering something angrily.

"So, Poisons and Antidotes." The professor folded his arms and looked somewhere over our heads. "You have studied them for a year, and probably think you know a lot. But I promise that you do not possess even half the knowledge that a future healer or potion master should. The science of poisons does not allow inaccuracies, as it stands on the border between life and death.

"Therefore, I demand perfect discipline and diligence from you. I also demand perfect knowledge of the material, as there will be practical lessons as well as theory. I wouldn't want any of you to perish in the laboratory as a result of one of your colleagues' failures. The classification of poisons should be committed to your memory as firmly as your own name. Poisons Theory should be your bedside book…"

"Merlin, he's gorgeous," Claudia whispered, looking at Professor Veans dreamily. "He just radiates strength!"

"Hush," I hissed to my friend, fascinated by the teacher's speech. "You're distracting me."

"Miss Granger, perhaps you require help after all?" Professor Veans immediately approached me, as if he was waiting for me to make my presence felt again. "You seem somewhat… agitated."

"I… No, I'm fine, sir. Sorry again."

Veans got back to the lecture. I gave Claudia my most reproachful look and wrote down his every word.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

After lectures, we, like most of our class, went to the Chocolate Frog — a café in the college courtyard, right next to the dormitories. A heated discussion began about the holidays, the new timetable, diploma theses and, of course, Professor Veans.

"Damn, why the hell did he kick us out of the class? We were two minutes late. Is it a university or a school?" one of the latecomers bristled. "Git!"

"I daresay, Terry, a bit of discipline won't hurt you," I said.

"Of course you would think _that_!" Terry answered, and everyone chuckled.

"You're wrong about him, Terry." Claudia supported me, then added coquettishly, "He doesn't look like a git at all..."

"Sorry, I didn't have time to examine his face in those ten seconds that I was in the lecture hall," Terry replied angrily.

"Well, I did." Gina, his girlfriend, giggled and dreamily rolled her eyes.

"He seems to be a true professional," I declared authoritatively, not wanting to listen to conversations about our teacher's appearance. "I'd like to write the graduation work under his guidance. I just need to discuss it with Dean Pitch."

"A tiny obstacle on the way to our new sex symbol," Julius, the head boy of the class, sneered.

"I'm sure she won't insist that I keep writing under her…" I replied uncertainly.

"Nah, of course. She'll just methodically torment you because she perceives a transition to another professor as a betrayal and personal insult."

I gave Julius a dreary look. "But I don't want to write about Potions Theory anymore. I want to try something new."

"Tell that to Pitch."

They all nodded.

"Come on, she has no right to interfere with your choice of topic," Claudia said. "So, switching to a more interesting subject, tell me… did you notice how hot Veans' bu…?"

"Claudia!"

"So you did!"

──────── • ✤ • ────────

2nd of September, Tuesday:

The first meeting of the Student Council, the body of student self-administration, was held on the second day of classes. As a rule, the Freshers' Day was the main topic of discussion. Traditionally, the post of Head of Event Organisation was held by a fifth-year student — this year, that post was entrusted to me.

Dick also attended the session as a representative of the Quidditch university team. After the meeting, we went for a short walk together.

"I have no idea what theme to choose for a party. It looks like everything has already been used before," I complained as we crossed the Professors' garden.

"I don't know if there has been anything like this already, but what about 'Antiquity'?" Dick suggested.

I looked at him in surprise. "Great idea! Why didn't I come up with it myself? I don't think there's been anything like that before, at least over the last decade or so. You're a genius!"

"I won't deny the obvious," Dick replied teasingly.

I smiled and once again thought how wonderful he was. We talked over possible costumes, music, and decorations, and I didn't even notice how quickly the hour passed.

Suddenly Dick glanced at the Old Tower clock, visible from almost anywhere on campus.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "I have Quidditch training in ten minutes. I'm already late!" He took off towards the Quidditch pitch, yelling as he disappeared, "See you!"

I watched his tall slim figure moving away from me. The more blurred his silhouette got, the more wistful I became.

"Yeah, bye," I replied quietly in the end.

I felt so good with him, and so bad without him.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

6th of September, Saturday:

On Saturday, I got up unusually early but felt full of energy. The Quidditch match lay ahead, and I couldn't think about anything else besides seeing Dick. Of course, Claudia was still asleep — she loved to lie in until noon whenever the opportunity arose — so I was able to enjoy my bath without her constant whining.

Lying in the bath, I read a book and listened to classical music, which put me in a good mood and in complete harmony with myself. After drying my hair and putting on a black robe that barely differed from the student uniform, I went to breakfast in the Dining Hall. There were very few students and only one teacher. The majority of the students were still in bed; only those who had classes on Saturday morning came for breakfast. Professors often preferred to have breakfast in a café next to the staff quarters.

For the umpteenth time, I regretted that students from only four colleges ate at the Dining Hall. Triffany College, where Dick and Jason studied, wasn't among them. They had their own Dining Hall right next to the dormitories unlike ours which was located in a separate building.

I cheered up when I remembered I would see Dick soon. I wanted so much for time to go faster so Claudia and I could be on our way to the Quidditch pitch. After the match, we would go to the Bludger café next to the field with the Triffany College team and hang out there until the evening.

My heart swooned at the thought of the upcoming meeting. Different images flashed through my head; I imagined where everybody would sit in the café, and if I would be lucky enough to end up with Dick next to me. I wouldn't try to get near him intentionally because he might guess my feelings and our friendship would be ruined. No, he only liked me as a friend, and he had to think that the feeling was mutual. I bit my lip, melancholy seizing my heart again, and tried to content myself with the thought that I would still see him, and we would hang out. He treated me well — very well. He had said time and again that he considered me the smartest witch in the world, and I was lucky I was also pretty.

Sometimes I just wanted to bang my head on the nearest available hard surface. I had too many thoughts and feelings all at once. I looked completely calm, but inside me was a bubbling volcano of roiling emotions, present at all times and erupting more often than Kīlauea. It drove me crazy.

After breakfast, I went to the university library on Merlin's Campus. I needed to prepare a report on the History of Potions, but a few of the required books were not in the college library. I stayed on Merlin's Campus until lunchtime, almost managing to take my mind off Dick. As soon as the Old Tower clock chimed, announcing the beginning of lunch, I didn't even finish writing my sentence and rushed headlong out of the library. I met Claudia in the Dining Hall and quickly bolted down my food, then we headed to the dormitory for a change of clothes and some money.

"Hermione," Claudia said sternly, looking me up and down, "you're not going to go in that?"

I rolled my eyes. Every Saturday last year had begun with that phrase. It seemed nothing had changed.

"Claudia, I beg you, don't start," I prayed.

But my plea was in vain. Claudia lectured me about diversifying my wardrobe. According to her, I wore a uniform five days a week, so I needed to let my hair down a bit on weekends if I wanted to finally get a boyfriend.

"Claudia, I like everything simple and austere. Not everyone is comfortable in a cloak that would give a peacock butterfly a run for its money, and a massive chain with an anchor hanging around your neck!"

"Put on a light beige one," Claudia concluded, ignoring me and slipping on a bright blue robe that complimented her eyes.

I obeyed with a sigh. If I wanted Dick to fancy me even a little bit, I really should try to look more attractive.

When I was ready to go, Claudia examined me from all sides and arrived at her verdict. "You're such a cutie! Why are you so afraid to show it?"

I shrugged.

"If you always looked like that, you would have a queue of suitors."

"Mhm."

It's so simple. Wear something that isn't black, do your hair and put on some eyeliner. You become a pretty, charming girl rather than a super-intelligent nerd."

"Let's go already," I said, feeling uneasy with the number of compliments and even more numerous insults.

The stands were only half-full, as they always were during college matches. It was quite another matter at the inter-university cup, when extra seats had to be installed. We walked to Flamel's College's stands and, to our surprise, saw Professor Veans near our favourite spot. Looking at each other, puzzled, Claudia and I went to the free seats. I found myself next to the professor, and Claudia sat on my left.

The match had already begun, but nobody had scored yet. However, we weren't very interested in the gameplay. It was much more entertaining to discuss the players instead.

"Aww, Jason looks so fantabulous on a broomstick!" Claudia said admiringly. "If it were up to me, he'd never get off it."

"It appears to me that the two of you think alike on that subject."

"And Dick isn't bad either." She pointed. "Mm?"

I shrugged. I didn't like the fact that Professor Veans sat right next to me and heard our chat, so I decided to be terse.

"I heard the two of you went for a walk together the other day — is that true?" Claudia was not letting up, obviously determined to gossip.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Well? And?"

"And nothing. We just took a walk after the Student Council's meeting," I replied without emotion, although my tone betrayed some irritation.

"And how's it going between you? Nothing… happened?" she asked, looking at me meaningfully.

"No, Claudia," I replied, no longer trying to hide the discontent. "We're friends, as you know. What can possibly happen?"

"But you like him?"

"Does it really matter?"

I didn't want to talk about it. Absolutely didn't. I was dismayed by the thought that someone would know about my feelings, and that they were unrequited. But Claudia would not be Claudia if she had surrendered halfway.

"Just say it, do you like him or not?"

"What's the difference?" I asked. "The point is that he doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

"You don't have to be the great Cassandra to get it."

"Just because he doesn't show you his feelings, doesn't mean they don't exist. He's just shy."

Hope crept into my heart for a brief moment, but I immediately strangled it and answered Claudia more harshly than I would like. "Don't look for something that isn't there."

Claudia was silent for a moment. "Still, do you like him or not?" she asked after a while.

I sighed in exasperation. "I thought that we were over this topic," I said through clenched teeth.

Claudia turned to me and smiled. Patting my shoulder, she said, "How can you keep everything to yourself, 'Mione? I would explode if I hid everything from everyone like you do."

"You'd hardly dream of making us that happy," I replied grumpily. "And I did ask you not to call me by pet names."

"Nagger," Claudia echoed, still smiling, and turned her attention to the field again.

I tried to follow the game for some time, but eventually grew bored and took out a shrunken tome from my pocket, which I immediately Engorged and began to read.

"Miss Granger." Professor Veans addressed me, and I slowly raised my head to look at the teacher in surprise. "Do you believe the Quidditch pitch to be the most convenient place to read?" He pressed his lips together, but his green eyes gleamed with laughter.

I smiled against my will. "Reading is the most fascinating pastime possible on the Quidditch field," I responded.

"You think that anywhere and anytime," Claudia pointed out.

Professor Veans chuckled, watching us closely.

"What are you reading this time?" Claudia asked, not without sarcasm.

I picked up the book resting on my knees and showed her the cover so that Veans could see it too, if he was interested.

"Whaaaat?" Claudia drawled, wriggling to read the title. "Pre-waffle-what?"

"Pre-Raphaelites. It's a book on art," I explained.

Claudia raised her eyebrows in surprise. Looking at the pages, she exclaimed, "It's full of pictures!"

"Amazing observation," I commented. "But, believe me, that's not its only virtue."

"How beautiful! Just awesome! Such a pity they don't move."

With a sigh, I turned my gaze to the field.

Claudia tugged on the sleeve of my cloak. "Look, look! This is amazing. She looks just like you!"

I peeked at the illustration. It was a picture of Lady Godiva by John Collier. "It's hard to say. She's depicted in profile, so she could look like anyone."

Claudia shook her head vigorously. "It's not just her face, but her character as well."

I looked at the reproduction again. "What can you tell about her character from that? She's just sitting on a horse."

"Merlin, you know so much, but you understand absolutely nothing!" my friend exclaimed. "Do you know the legend about this lady?"

I nodded.

"Only a truly stubborn and selfless woman would ride around the city naked to force her husband to cut taxes. This is exactly the kind of thing you could pull off—protesting against injustice and in defence of the oppressed. Plus, she's smart and cunning, since she had the sense to ask all the residents to close their shutters and not look out onto the street. But this picture shows that, although she resorted to such a move, her determination is driven by despair. In fact, she is not a loose woman at all, but very modest and shy. It's all about you! Besides, you were in Gryffindor at Hogwarts, and there are golden lions on that red rag on the horse."

"Horse blanket. This 'red rag' is called a horse blanket. And golden lions on a scarlet background are just a royal symbol or a sign that one belongs to a noble family."

"Oh, I don't care what they symbolise. It's just all you, that's all. Oh, the match is over!"

Claudia slammed the book shut and handed it to me. I shrunk it, hid it in my pocket, and we walked down to the locker room exit to wait for the boys.

Finally, they flocked out onto the grass, and in a tight-knit group, we all went to the Bludger. Dick greeted me briefly but spent the walk to the café talking to the Seeker, Carl Gruber, so I silently paced beside Claudia.

The Bludger was a fairly large café, or rather a bar. Its walls were covered with various Quidditch team posters and decorated with Quidditch symbols. In the centre of the room stood a large glass cube — inside it, about a hundred Snitches darted back and forth. Trays with orders or empty dishes moved continually around the pub, soft upbeat music played. I had never been in the Bludger when it was empty; rowdy groups were always chilling out here, and now I was part of one such noisy gathering myself.

We sat at a large, round wooden table. The boys ordered Elf-ale, and Claudia and I, as the only girls, chose our usual spiced cider which for some reason was called Witch's Caprice. I diligently pretended I didn't care that there were three people between Dick and me, and mentally reprimanded myself for noticing at all.

The whole evening, Dick discussed the match with Gruber — mistakes, improvements, changes in the opposing team. I pretended to be absorbed in conversation with Claudia and Jason, deliberately trilling with laughter and forcing myself to radiate charm and sunshine. Disappointingly, Dick only addressed me twice with some funny comments about my story, and only once did I find a reason to comment on one of his remarks.

To make matters worse, Kenneth tried to hit on me. He was in the University team and considered it his duty to attend all matches. He had only come to watch the game today rather than play, as he was from Merlin's College, not Triffany. His flirting was unobtrusive and rather inept, but it didn't take much to piss off an already-annoyed Hermione Granger.

Finally, I got tired of sitting with the rowdy lads, pretending to enjoy their company. I got up, said I needed to finish something for class, apologised and left. Of course, everybody tried to persuade me to stay out of politeness, but they didn't actually care. Well, maybe Kenneth would have been glad if I stayed. The rest of the guys barely set eyes on me. Claudia finally could fully fixate on Jason, and Dick would hardly even notice I was gone.

I wandered along the path, pitying myself and feeling neglected. I had a lump in my throat — I tried not to cry in front of the students and teachers passing by. I didn't remember reaching the stone wall connecting our college building with the Chocolate Frog, muttering the password, or entering the inner courtyard and finding the right door. I climbed to the second floor, entered my room, and fell on the bed. For almost half an hour I laid there, crying bitterly into the pillow, feeling sorry for myself and wallowing in my loneliness.

The tears dried up mostly due to the thought that Claudia would return soon and question why I was crying. After washing and dressing in a cosy black robe, I sat at the desk by the window and began writing a speech on the History of Potions. Soon I regained a presence of mind, and by the time my friend returned, I was calm and composed.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

7th of September, Sunday:

The next day I went to the 'city' part of Stonehenge, which had shops, restaurants, a theatre, a museum, a hotel, a hospital, a Floo Hall, and several apartment buildings. I aimed for the Floo Hall and travelled to 12 Grimmauld Place, where Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting.

At dinner, prepared by Ginny, we told each other about the week, shared news and gossip, and enjoyed each other's company. I told them about the upcoming party and my difficulties in choosing the theme.

"It could be done in the spirit of great wizards," Ginny suggested. "Merlin, Morgana… They had wonderful outfits."

I considered. I liked it more than the idea of an Ancient Classical-themed party, but I had already told Dick I was fond of his suggestion, that I would choose it and that he was a genius.

"Thanks, Ginny. The idea is great, but I think I'll settle on the theme of Ancient Greece after all. Maybe next time we'll do something à la Merlin, but for now…"

Ginny nodded and moved on to suggest costumes I could make for myself. But I was thinking about something else — when did I become a weak-willed creature entirely dependent on the opinions and thoughts of Richard Montague?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** Cait Sith. Permission for translation was granted.  
>  **Beta:** Many thanks to my superb beta, PensievePrince (fanfiction.net). I wouldn't be able to do it without you.  
>  **Second Beta:** Firefly.1212 (fanfiction.net). There are no words to describe how grateful I am for your incredible work.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to JKR and I make no money from this fanfic.

" _Nobody deserves your tears, but whoever deserves them will not make you cry."_

_Gabriel Garcí a Márquez_

8th of September, Monday:

Before lunch on Monday we had Herbology, for which we had to go to the greenhouses of Rosemary College. They were quite far away — it was necessary to go around Merlin's Campus, cross a small bridge over the Poisonous Canal that surrounded most of the university's grounds (with the exception of the Quidditch pitch, the Bludger, and the aforementioned Rosemary College) and pass through a rather large meadow.

Then, after lunch, there was Bibliography, about which Claudia remarked, "I'll only go once more, at the end of the semester, to get credit."

"How can you expect to get credit if you don't attend the lectures?" I asked as we walked to Poisons' auditorium.

"Just as in Potions Philosophy, for example. There are classes that are included in our schedule only to occupy us with something for an hour and a half. I can handle it on my own and do something more exciting, or at least useful."

I shook my head. "There are people who pursue these sciences to be able to teach us. And you speak so disrespectfully of them."

"I'm grateful to Professor Boring for compiling lists of literature based on every parameter out there. Thanks to her, I know where to find information on love potions, and also on medical preparations. But I don't want to spend an hour and a half of my young life on this nonsense if I can just take this list from you and not bother with it myself."

I had to agree with her logic, though I couldn't accept it. But we had already entered the lecture hall half filled with students, and I decided to end the dispute.

"I'd like to sit in the front, do you mind?" I asked.

"No, of course, I'd also love to," Claudia began, but we saw that the entire first row, as well as the second and the third, was occupied by female students.

"I'd never noticed such zeal for Poisons before," I commented, climbing to the fourth row.

Usually, it was the other way round — it was difficult to find a free spot in the back rows while the front ones were empty. But the teacher's pretty face seemed capable of introducing even the laziest students to science.

Veans entered the auditorium with the chime of the clock. Gazing at the students, he announced the topic of the lecture and began the narration. But his lecture wasn't like all the others. He constantly questioned the students, checking what we already knew, engaged us in conversation, and sometimes even disputed.

At first, unaccustomed to the seminar style of the class, everyone felt a bit stiff, but by the middle of the lecture, the most active students were happy to demonstrate their knowledge. I was among them. When I talked, a faint smile was playing at Veans's lips. Or maybe I imagined it.

"Thank you very much, Miss Granger," the professor said after another speech from me. "Your knowledge is extraordinarily broad. Obviously, you have a gift for Potions. You have correctly chosen the field of magical science."

I looked down shyly.

As Veans continued the lesson, Claudia quietly whispered to me, "I have a feeling our professor has eyes for you."

"Don't talk nonsense," I murmured. "He just praised me. So what?"

"Well, Julius's answer was as fine as yours, and the blonde from the third group was also good. But you were the only one Veans complimented."

I shrugged, although I silently agreed. When Veans praised me again, I realised the professor was giving me tokens of attention on purpose.

After the class, when we walked to the Dining Hall, I told Claudia that Professor Veans's behaviour seemed a bit artificial to me.

"He deliberately treated me differently from the rest. I don't understand why."

My friend rolled her eyes. "What is there to understand? He likes you, dummy."

"No. Impossible," I replied confidently.

He was too good to pay attention to someone like me. What use could I have for his attention when all I dreamt about was a short conversation with Dick? A fleeting meeting. His mesmerizing grey eyes.

That evening, I went to the library to continue working on my report. As early as Wednesday, I would have to present an hour-long report about the development of experimental potion-making in Europe during the second half of the nineteenth century, but my speech so far could stretch out for half an hour at best. There was very limited information, and finding something other than the great discoveries of that time wasn't easy. In the library, I found a diary of Giovanni Battista Cardone, where he described all of his experiments in detail. But the notes were in Italian, and, unfortunately, I didn't speak a word of it. Of course, I used the translation spell, but it was far from perfect, and the text was barely readable.

When I returned to my room, Claudia announced that she, Jason and Dick had agreed to go to the cinema this Tuesday. A Muggle cinema was built in the city last year to the delight of all the students, and when there was a new movie, we were sure to go watch it. I was supposed to go, too, but my report wasn't ready, and there was still a lot of work to do. Plus, I needed to start preparing the Freshers' Day: make posters, tickets, make arrangements with the club…

But how could someone refuse to meet with a loved one just for the sake of all this? Naturally, I agreed to go to the movies.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

9th of September, Tuesday:

The next day, I woke up very early again because the thought of the upcoming cinema trip wouldn't let me sleep. Deciding to put the morning hours to good use, I set to work on the report, and made a list of things that needed to be done for Freshers' Day party. After that, I wrote down a reminder in my notebook: _Think about the subject of the diploma paper. Approach Prof. Veans. Talk to Pitch about changing my supervisor._

Finally, Old Tower clock struck and Claudia got up.

At breakfast in the Dining Hall, Julius, Terry and Gina sat down next to us.

"Well," Terry asked, "how's Freshers' Day going?"

"Work in progress," I replied, adding yoghurt to my cornflakes.

"How much will the ticket cost this year?" Julius enquired.

"By my count, two galleons ten sickles."

"Why so expensive?!" Terry and Gina exclaimed in unison.

I sighed heavily. There was a hidden implication in their question:"Why did YOU make the price so high?" But it wasn't me who decided how expensive it was to rent a club or how much it would cost to make posters and tickets. I couldn't make up the excess from my own pocket!

I tried to explain this to my classmates. "Look," I opened the notebook on the page with the calculations and read out the list of expenses related to the celebration. "But the drinks' prices at the club will be very reasonable," I added.

"And what's that?" Julius muttered, peeking in my notebook. "Approach Veans… talk to Pitch..."

I covered the memos with my hand. "I did tell you I wanted to write a diploma in Poisons."

"Well, of course," Terry said sarcastically. "Especially now..."

"I've been interested in Poisons for a long time, I just didn't want to deal with Torrent. It's not about Professor Veans's personality, it's the fact that he's a true Potions master. That's all."

"Yeah, riiiiight," Terry drawled.

I looked at him sternly. "McPherson, leave me alone," I demanded, and Terry, still grunting and humphing, returned to his breakfast.

Two lectures of Potions Theory by our dean made me decide to postpone the conversation about the diploma. Professor Pitch was definitely out of sorts and went nuts at anyone who risked saying even a word to her.

After lunch, Household Potions awaited us, and I was finally able to distract myself from the upcoming trip to the cinema, which had been plaguing me ever since I'd awoken. Nothing helped me as much as brewing potions. All extraneous thoughts faded into the background, until there was only a recipe, ingredients, and a cauldron.

But classes came to an end, and after a light dinner, Claudia and I hurried to the dormitories. We needed to get ready for the movies.

Remembering the last meeting with Dick, this time I wanted to look perfect, so he couldn't help but admire me. Of course, I didn't say anything to Claudia about it, but, noticing my efforts, she guessed everything and helped a little.

When we were almost ready, there was some noise under our windows. We looked out and saw Dick and Jason on the pathway. Trying to get our attention, they shouted our names, whistled and whooped.

"Your password has changed," Jason shouted, seeing us sticking out of the window. "We can't get in."

"We're coming down," Claudia replied. "Wait for us by the wall."

"Can't you just tell us the password?" Jason shouted. "As if I didn't know how you're coming down!"

"Yeah, sure! As if I would scream the password for the whole university to hear," Claudia responded and closed the shutters.

Fifteen minutes later, we descended to meet a disgruntled Jason and an amused Dick at the wall.

We exchanged greetings and headed to the path leading to the city. Dick talked to me all the way to the cinema, and I was happy. He was so interesting to talk to, he had an amazing sense of humour, and he knew everything in the world. It seemed I had known him for many, many years, and it was incomprehensible that he couldn't feel the bond connecting us every time we were together.

Finally, we found ourselves in a movie theatre and the movie, which had only recently come out, started: "Love Actually". The film was entertaining, with a good cast and a seemingly uncomplicated, but exciting and true-life storyline. I especially enjoyed watching the three most stunning men in Britain: Alan Rickman, Colin Firth, and Hugh Grant. I had watched all of their films — my cousin Amy was crazy about them, and when I had visited her a couple of years ago, she insisted I watch all the movies from her video library. Later, I went to the store and bought a DVD collection with screen adaptations of Jane Austen's books. Ginny, who was extremely captivated with the very notion of the cinema, loved to rewatch them, and I often kept her company. Now Claudia would have to join the club of admirers of the talent and male charm of these three actors. I was quite sure she would be as fascinated by these representatives of the stronger sex as I was.

Sometime in the middle of the movie, Jason and Claudia started kissing, and I was glad the hall was dark and no one could see my blush. I flushed, of course, not because I had never seen my friends kiss, just...they put Dick and me in an awkward position. However, Dick didn't seem embarrassed. It looked like nothing could unbalance him, so I tried to keep a straight face.

After the movie, we settled in a cosy cafe and discussed the film. I barely spoke — mostly Dick and Claudia chatted, and Jason only commented from time to time.

I envied how easily Claudia could communicate with Dick. I didn't think they liked each other in a romantic sense, but precisely because their relationship didn't involve anything more than friendship, they could relax.

I had tried to talk to him freely, but nothing worked. When I was speaking, I had the feeling I was spouting utter rubbish, and no one told me because they didn't want to offend me.

I felt even more hurt when Dick began an anecdote, but fell silent, glanced at me, and said, "No, I'd rather not tell it in front of Hermione."

"Why?" Claudia asked.

"It's a bit vulgar," Dick admitted.

It wounded me, though it was stupid to be offended. What's so bad about being considered too accomplished to tell dirty jokes? Besides, I didn't love them, because I never knew how to react — whether to laugh, or blush, or pretend I hadn't heard anything.

But I couldn't help feeling some kind of…separation from others. As if they were all linked by something unavailable to me. I wanted to be with everyone, and everyone didn't want to accept me. This feeling aggravated the sense of loneliness and upset me beyond measure.

After another fifteen minutes, I realised my mood was irreversibly ruined. Dick wasn't paying attention to me again, and it would be better if I left.

As soon as I announced my desire, Dick looked at his watch, jumped up and exclaimed, "Damn, it's already ten! The Dean was waiting for me at nine to talk about my diploma! Damn-damn-damn!" He ran from the café like a scalded cat.

"Let's go then, we'll walk you home," Jason said, but I rejected his offer.

"I'll be perfectly fine by myself. Plus, it's out of your way."

"Eh, really?" Jason wondered.

"I had some plans..." Claudia clarified and smiled meaningfully.

I wrapped a thin scarf around my neck, said goodbye to the couple, and left the café. The night air was fresh but soft, and boded well for a little walk. I decided to go back to my college, not through the Cassiopeia College, along main road from the city, but past Triffany College, in the direction Dick had fled, and through the Professors' garden. A thought flashed through my mind that Dick might not have had time to run far and would stroll with me, but I immediately shoved it away.

Walking through the underbrush of elder and honeysuckle, I admired the cloudless, starry sky and thought about my feelings. I had tried to control them numerous times, but they refused to obey. I told myself over and over that I wouldn't fret over Dick, not anymore. I would stop thinking about him, dreaming...

But my intentions were crushed beneath his charm, time and time again. I just couldn't keep my behaviour in check when he was nearby. I couldn't force myself not to be such a fool and think more about my studies. Nothing like this had ever happened to me. And I'd never cried so much before.

I thought about my loneliness, about the absence of a person who would love me and to whom I could give my love. The person who felt like my soulmate and with whom I wanted to be didn't see me that way. I felt cold tears running down my cheeks. At that moment, it seemed impossible for two people to feel mutual affection for each other. How could it be that the one you love, loved you back? You, out of billions of other people? How was it even possible? That was the real miracle. A miracle inaccessible to me.

In a lyrical and sorrowful mood, I turned onto one of the paths in the garden and saw Professor Veans walking towards me. I felt a sudden urge to turn around or hide, to avoid meeting him, but that would be stupid, so I continued on boldly. I hoped that, in the dark of the night, he wouldn't see my tearful eyes.

We pulled level with each other and as the professor discerned who had crossed his path, he exclaimed, "Aha! Miss Granger! I was just looking for you."

His voice seemed angry, but I answered, "In that case, it was very optimistic of you to hope to find me here. You were just lucky, professor."

"But you aren't," Veans growled.

A startled cry almost escaped my lips. "What's the matter, sir?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I heard rumours that you were 'writing a diploma under my scientific supervision'," he said caustically.

"I didn't… I…"

"What right do you have to tell everyone I will be your research advisor, when I haven't yet approved of it? We haven't even discussed it!"

"But I…"

"Professor Pitch accused me of stealing her student, and with the most unflattering terms. Imagine my surprise!"

"Sir, I didn't..." I tried again to justify myself and sobbed loudly.

The professor froze, and I pressed my palm to my mouth. I hoped that he hadn't heard, but the next moment he whispered "Lumos!" and brought the glowing wand to my face. I tried to hide it in my hands or turn away, but Veans didn't allow me to do so. Gently but firmly, he turned me to face him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Sorry, sir, I didn't expect to meet someone," I babbled.

"Why are you wail... crying?"

"I'm just feeling a bit blue, that's all..."

"Where have you just come from?"

I looked at the professor quizzically.

"I see. From Triffany College," he stated, not waiting for my answer.

"With all due respect, sir, that's of no concern to you," I replied, trying not to sound rude.

"True enough," Professor Veans answered after a long pause.

"Sir, I really would like to write my diploma under your guidance because I've been interested in poisons for a long time, but our previous teacher wasn't... good... enough. And you are clearly a true professional in your field. So far I've spoken of my wish only to my classmates. Apparently, one of them told Professor Pitch. I, of course, would have presented my intention more delicately. So delicately that she would have thought it was her idea, and you wouldn't have ended up in this situation. I apologise for any trouble I've caused you, but could I just ask, how would you like to see me writing a diploma under your guidance?"

Veans was silent for a few seconds, keeping me in suspense, and then answered. "All right. I will settle the issue with Pitch myself. The consultation schedule will be posted later. Goodnight."

He left, and I wandered to the dormitories.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

13th of September, Saturday:

The next Saturday was a real test. I had to decide whether to watch Quidditch or spend the whole day in the library. On the one hand, I would see Dick again. On the other, Professor Eastland had said my report wasn't good enough, and I should work on it more (this was one of the most humiliating moments in my life). In addition, on Sunday I was going to meet my parents and visit Grimmauld Place. Also an important deciding factor was that Dick didn't pay any attention to me, and each meeting with him was like exquisite torture.

Now, I understand the answer to my problem was obvious, but at the time I doubted and deliberated. Thankfully, I was wise enough to choose the library.

Besides, I could be proud of myself. For the whole day, I barely thought about Dick and was completely absorbed in writing my report.

Unfortunately, my joy couldn't last forever. That evening, Claudia returned and told me in colourful detail about how much fun they had, their lovely chats in the Bludger, and what a pity I hadn't been with them, because I would have enjoyed myself too.

I pretended it didn't bother me at all, and said I had made a lot of progress on my report. Basically, it was almost ready; only a few more corrections needed to be made.

"Oh, and by the way," Claudia interrupted, "Veans was at the match again, and asked after you!"

"Is that so?" I replied without interest.

"Yeah. He squinted at me all the time, and then he's like 'And where's your friend Miss Granger?'" He acted like he didn't really care, but obviously he was hoping to see you!"

"Yes, of course," I said sardonically.

"Oh, such a fine man is after you, you simpleton…" Claudia sighed vexingly and began to throw clothes and cosmetics on the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Packing. Jason and I are going to his house for the weekend. Well, Sunday. His dad sent the Portkey, so we leave in about an hour."

When everything was lying on the bed, she shovelled her belongings into a chest with a flick of her wand and shrunk it.

"A paragon of neatness," I grumbled.

"By the way, about neatness!" Claudia exclaimed and sat on her bed, obviously preparing to speak for a long time. "Imagine, Dick today..."

She began to tell some funny story about Dick, and my heart sank painfully. The mere mention of his name made me falter in excitement, and the thought that Claudia saw him today — spoke to him, watched him laugh — hurt.

"...Can you believe what a dunderhead he is!" she concluded. "I have no clue where he got an idea like that. Hey, why are you so gloomy?"

"The usual," I said. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"Oh, I understand. Dick also says that..."

"Will you give Dick a rest?!" I cried heatedly.

Claudia looked at me in surprise.

"Are there no other things we can talk about?" I added more calmly.

"'Mione, are you alright?" she asked.

No, I wasn't alright. I was almost ready to tell her the truth. I was so tired from keeping all my inner turmoil, all my pain, to myself. At that moment, I finally wanted to share it with someone who would understand and have compassion... But I was afraid to seem ridiculous. I was embarrassed by my feelings and simply couldn't open my soul. Claudia, despite all her positive qualities, didn't always get me and very often, wanting to do something good, caused only inconvenience and trouble.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Weren't you going to have a shower?"

Claudia immediately began to fuss. "Oh, yes! Jason is coming any minute! Jeez…"

Jason indeed came in ten minutes, and sat down at Claudia's desk, waiting for her to finish bathing. I laid on the bed and read a book until he called to me. "What are you reading?"

"On the Road to Perfection," I replied tersely.

"Interesting?"

"It's a book on psychology about people inclined to perfectionism. Psychologists believe it's the same kind of mental illness as phobias, and leads people to be subject to stress and various disorders. Perfectionism slows down the pace of work and reduces overall productivity, as a person devotes too much time and effort to details that do not always matter."

"Hmm…"

"I am, to some extent, also a perfectionist, and now I'm trying to decide whether I agree with the therapists."

"Well, they're experts in their field," Jason said reasonably.

"Yes, but psychology is an area in which there's never one right answer. Do you know what creed Flamel's College has? 'Aut bene, aut nihil' — either well or nothing. I don't see anything wrong in my being persistent, precise, scrupulous and probably pedantic. Maybe I work a little slower, but also precisely, thinking every step through. Yes, I strive for perfection in what I do, but doesn't it yield fruit?"

"Of course it does. But some of them are rotten."

I looked at him enquiringly.

"You don't know how to relax," he elaborated. "Always tense, always watching yourself, your behaviour, because otherwise, Merlin forbid, someone might think you aren't perfect. But there are no perfect people, and we would like you even if you didn't know all the US states by heart. You think you should know everything, but you aren't an encyclopaedia. People, at least the observant ones, think you're interesting. A bit sharp-tongued, but modest and kind in your own way."

I looked down. "Thank you, Jason," I replied softly.

How lucky Claudia was to have him!

"By the way, how is it going with Dick?" he asked, and it felt like I'd suddenly had cold water poured on me.

I immediately braced myself and replied icily: "How could it be going with him? How can two friends be going?"

"For the record, he enquired after you today."

I held my breath. I wanted to ask what exactly he'd said, but I didn't want to show how interested I was.

"Said that he wished you came," Jason continued, and I was ready to jump for joy.

But outwardly I remained calm.

"Really? Claudia didn't say a word."

"Because she didn't hear. He told that to me."

"Well, fine," I responded and Claudia entered the room.

Soon she and Jason departed, and I was left alone. Smiling and purring a silly song under my breath, I went to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

15th of September, Monday:

On Monday, I lingered in the auditorium after Poisons to speak with Professor Veans about my diploma. Mainly, I was interested in whether he had dealt with Dean Pitch, and if it was safe for me to go to her lecture the next day or not.

At first, Veans was occupied by three female students who, shamelessly flirting, asked him some stupid questions. Having banished them, he was about to talk to me, but then Professor Nušić, who conducted Potions Identification, came to the lecture hall. She grilled Veans about reporting and labs and I had to wait another ten minutes. When Nušić finally left, I took several timid steps towards Professor Veans, but he jerkily scooped up his stuff, looked out of the window at the Old Tower clock, and flew out of the auditorium like a bat out of hell, calling out to me as he went, "Later, I've got no time."

I lowered my head in disappointment. Well, the meeting with Pitch on Tuesday promised to be a surprise.

Claudia had already gone for lunch, and I suddenly realised I wasn't hungry at all. A square breakfast and restlessness were to blame. That's what happens when you drink a lot of strong coffee — the heart pounds faster than usual and the pressure of energy creates a vague feeling of anxiety or anticipation.

Not the best condition to visit the library in, but I had no choice. I met Dick while walking along the path from our Flamel's College to Merlin's Campus. Smiling at him, I tried to hide my elation. He asked where I was heading, and I replied I was going to the library.

"No-no-no," he said adamantly. "If you spend too much time there, you'll turn into a book yourself. Look!" He touched the back of my head. "You already have some sharp corners! That's the first sign."

I laughed softly. "Do I have an alternative?" I asked.

"Of course. I need help with memorising Vhutes's theory."

I shrugged and said that I wasn't familiar with it myself, but I would be happy to help, and we took a long walk around campus. To begin with, Dick recounted the theory of Vhutes, concerning the transfiguration of animals. Then the conversation smoothly turned to the topic of teachers. For both of us, Muggle Studies was taught by Professor Olivier, and our opinions on his teaching methodology severely differed. Dick, as a pureblood wizard, liked this formalistic approach, while I insisted that Professor Olivier couldn't reveal the essence of the Muggle world, its spirit.

After a long walk, I didn't have time to go to the library, so I returned to the dormitories. When Claudia asked where I'd been, I almost lied and said I was engaged in a report. But I decided to tell her the truth. As expected, she began questioning, and her enthusiastic screams rang in my ears for a long time.

Eventually, she calmed down, but I couldn't sleep until three o'clock in the morning and read an amazingly boring book on philosophy. If it weren't for my rule of always finishing a book once I'd started, I would have abandoned it after the tenth page.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

16th of September, Tuesday:

When I came to Potions Theory, Pitch quite kindly greeted me, which made me realise Veans had spoken to her and the path to the diploma in Poisons was open. I was thrilled.

──────── • ✤ • ────────

17th of September, Wednesday:

On Wednesday, finally, my report was presented. I performed brilliantly, and Professor Eastland praised me, though only after complaining that I didn't do everything perfectly from the first attempt. In any case, I was pleased with myself. The professor promised it was a possibility that I could deliver my report at the university's Scientific Society meeting, a great honour and a big plus for my future career as a scientist.

Late in the afternoon, I received an owl from the owner of the Dancing Hippogriff, the club in which we were going to celebrate the Freshers' Day, with a message that he found my terms acceptable, and with an attached rental agreement on the night of September 22nd. I signed it and started looking for students I could trust to create the posters. I found two rather creatively gifted second-years who promised to draw up a beautiful poster and a draft of tickets by Thursday evening, so I could take everything to the editorial office in the city.

The same evening, Claudia and I went shopping to buy outfits for the upcoming party.


End file.
